Mirror, Mirror
by Fourth Time's the Charm
Summary: boy!Faberry smut. Quinton likes mirrors, and Ryan likes uniforms.


_Prompt_: boy!Quinn fucks boy!Rachel against a sink so that they can watch themselves in the mirror. Bonus if boy!Quinn is still head cheerleader and wears the uniform.

_Warnings_: boy!Quinn, boy!Rachel, top!Quinn, mirror!sex, mentions of girl!Puck and girl!Mike

_Notes_: Takes place in an AU sn 3. Established relationship.

* * *

><p>"You can't do this, Mr. Schue!"<p>

It was time for another Ryan Berry Blowout. Ryan stood facing their teacher with a defiant and outraged expression on his face. Quinton watched with minimal interest. He wasn't really surprised that Mr. Schuester had once again chosen Finn over genuine talent. Ryan had argued against it many times and never had he changed his mind.

"The casting has already been finalized, Ryan," Mr. Schuester answered, sounding and looking very exasperated.

"I know you operate under some delusion that Finn is some second-coming of yourself at that age, and he deserves all the solos you were denied, but that's not how it works! Finn doesn't have the vocal talent to carry a lead role as complex as Melchior! Do you think he could bring an audience to tears with a rousing rendition of "Left Behind" like I could? Finn's voice is perfect for Moritz, so why wasn't he cast as him? I refuse to play any character that dies in the second act," Ryan growled. Quinton shifted in his seat, hardening slightly at his boyfriend's rough tone.

"I kind of agree with Rachel," Tina spoke up. "Finn would sound better in "Don't Do Sadness/Blue Wind" than Rachel."

"Finnessa definitely can relate more to the perpetual virgin character that blows his load early," Santana sneered.

Finn shot at glare at the Latina but then turned to Mr. Schuester and said, "I really don't mind playing Moritz, Mr. Schue."

"No, Finn, you were cast as Melchior and that's who you will play. If you still have a problem with it, Ryan, then Blaine can replace you as Moritz," Mr. Schuester was firm, the hot flush of humiliation spreading up his neck. Quinton rolled his eyes; he knew arguing with the only teacher whose stubbornness matched Coach Sylvester's was hopeless.

"Okay, that is not happening," Kurt spoke up. "I overlooked the fact that you automatically cast us as the gay characters because I was just glad you didn't cut the scene out, and I get to sing a duet with my boyfriend. I'm not having fake sex with Ryan, no matter how close we are."

"Wanky," Naomi and Santana mumbled in unison.

"Does anyone else have problems with their role?" Mr. Schuester asked in anger.

"I'm very happy that I was finally given a role as leading lady," Tina preened.

"Can there be more dancing?" Mika asked.

"Hellz yeah I gots a problem: two of my songs are 'bout corn," Santana yelled. "And if you glare at me one more time, Wheezy, I will cut you. I got razor blades all up in my weave. I have more solos because I'm a better singer."

"Oh no, you didn't!" Mercedes lunged before Brittany and Mika grabbed her arms.

Quinton seemed to be the only one who noticed Ryan slipping out of the auditorium, quietly sniffing and wiping at his eyes. He waited for the argument to grow in size, already pulling Tina, Finn, and Mr. Schuester into the fray before mutely getting out of his seat. As he passed past Kurt he heard him whisper to Blaine, "If Ryan and Quinton don't come back, then they're either having sex or he's hiding Ryan's dead body."

He shot Quinton a look that clearly said, _"I'm so onto your secret relationship, and I'm still pissed that you forced my best friend to lie to me."_

He quickly turned away and exited the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. He immediately knew which bathroom Ryan would be hiding in. The hallways were empty, the glee club having stayed after school to announce the castings for their senior year musical, Spring Awakening. It would end the same at The Rocky Horror Picture Show Debacle: Mr. Schuester ultimately cancelling the musical and have them perform a group number "for themselves". Only this time Coach Sylvester would use the innapropriate musical as an example for why all arts programs should be cut.

"Ryan?" Quinton called as he opened the bathroom door. His short boyfriend stood in front of the sink, wiping his eyes with a wet towel. Ryan sniffed in acknowledgement of his presence, but did not face him.

"I don't know why he hates me so much. Is it because he lost that Tony award and I'm obviously destined to be a Broadway legend? I might even cross-over into movies and a solo recording career. It's not my fault that he wasn't brave enough to leave Lima!" Ryan wailed. He quickly covered the distance and wrapped him in an embrace.

"I think he's just giving Finn as many good memories of High School as he can before he inevitably ends up working in Mr. Hummel's auto-shop. This can be a great anecdote for interviews anyway, about how no one appreciated your talent in Lima," Quinton mumbled into Ryan's hair.

"Thank you," Ryan responded. He pulled away and turned back to the mirror, wiping at the tear tracks under his eyes. "Who did you get cast as? I didn't hear, I was too busy having an aneurism."

"I double as Melchior's father and one of the male classmates, Lämmermeier. I think he's supposed to be asexual. Figures," Quinton snorted. Mr. Schuester was so transparent.

"I suppose that is because he is taking out his frustrations about Ms. Pillsbury's abstinence pledge on you. He doesn't know that it's only a cover for your parents. Though I suppose he would also have a problem if he knew the truth. He always seemed subtly homophobic to me," Ryan rambled.

Quinton smiled fondly at his boyfriend's quirks. He came up from behind him, seizing his hips and grinding his renewed erection in his pert ass. Ryan moaned in surprise, shooting him a strange look. "I feel like reminding you just how much of a sexual being I am."

Ryan giggled slightly before wiggling his ass in excitement. Quinton thrust against him sharply before moving away to shed his Cheerios uniform.

"Keep it on," Ryan ordered breathlessly. Quinton arched an eyebrow but acquiesced, instead beginning to unbutton his shirt. Ryan rapidly panted, watching in the mirror as his shirt was pulled off and Quinton began to massage the bulge straining to get out of his pants. "Do you have any lubricant or a condom? Because I do, in case of emergency. My moms taught me to always be prepared."

Quinton slipped his hand into Ryan's back pocket and pulled the two items out. He placed them on the rim of the sink before discarding Ryan of his pants and boxers. He nipped at the shorter boy's neck, sucking briefly but not enough to leave a mark that would be visible tomorrow. Ryan whimpered slightly and arched his back. He turned his face enough to catch Quinton's lips in a searing kiss.

Kissing his boyfriend always left Quinton breathless and not exactly capable of rational thought, but he powered through it as he grabbed the lube and squirted some on his fingers. He traced the tight entrance before breeching it with a finger, quickly thrusting up into the nub he had memorized the placement of. They had been doing this together since sophomore year and Quinton had picked up on a few things in that time.

Quinton pulled away from the kissing and forced Ryan to look at their reflections in the mirror. "Look at yourself," he whispered. "You're such a star. Everyone will want a piece of you, but I'm the only one who gets to see you like this. People will hate that I'm the one that gets to be your arm candy."

"You are the more attractive one of the pairing," Ryan teased, choking off a gasp as Quinton pressed against his prostate again, this time with two fingers. "You can be my trophy husband."

"Why don't you see how gorgeous you are? It's right in front of you," the two locked eyes with the other's reflection. Ryan whined as Quinton withdrew his fingers, waiting in anticipation as he dropped his uniform pants to the floor and rolled the condom up his cock.

"Please," Ryan mewled, attempting to press back. Quinton abruptly thrust into him, drawing a pleasure-filled scream from his throat. They were both very grateful that the school was mostly empty. Quinton started in the pace that Ryan preferred, slow and deep. Each thrust was powerful but not rough. It was a combination of their lovemaking and fucking.

"Love you so much," Ryan whined as his head lulled back onto Quinton's shoulder, still not tearing his eyes away from his debauched reflection. "Love your cock, faster!"

It hadn't been a surprise to Quinton the first time they had sex that Ryan was a screamer. It seemed appropriate for the set of pipes he had on him. Reaching his other hand around to the front, he grabbed his boyfriend's leaking dick and began stroking, twisting his hand at the base exactly how Ryan liked it. Another moan echoed through the bathroom only filled with the noise of ragged breath and the wet slap of skin.

"You're so hot," Ryan continued talking. Sometimes this happened right before Quinton started fucking him into oblivion. "I'm not the only one everyone should be watching. I'm not the only one who refuses to share. Don't think I don't notice those other Cheerio girls staring at you, always asking for help with their high kicks and flips and all that other nonsense. But you're only mine."

"Your trophy husband," Quinton chucked in agreement, thrusting harder and faster as they both came closer to the edge.

"We're both stars, right now. Not Finn or Tina or Mr. Schuester," Ryan continued. He began grinding back every thrust, slowly losing his ability to talk as each breath doubled as a wail of pleasure.

"I love you," it was rare that Quinton ever stated this, despite it being known by both of them. He kept his feelings quiet and to himself and only was vulnerable when he felt so connected to his beautiful boyfriend that he thought his heart would burst. It was dirty, hot, and in a moldy bathroom, but every moment spent together was so special to him, especially because it was rare that they ever had time for each other.

"Love you too," Ryan whimpered. He was entranced by the wanton expression on his face. It was so different to see how Quinton affected him, rather than just feel it. Everything was ten times more intense. His walls tightened around the blonde's cock in warning of his orgasm. It hit a minute later, causing Quinton to scream in pleasure for the first time as it squeezed him to the point of pain. Ryan's hands were white-knuckled against the rim of the sink.

He shook violently from the aftershocks before going mostly limp. Quinton pulled out from him and propped his arms against the sink. He discarded the condom and began jerking himself off to the image in the mirror. His cum splattered all over Ryan's back.

"That was nice," Ryan commented lightly. "But we're not doing this in a bathroom again."

Quinton snorted as his boyfriend added, "The mirror idea can be explored again at a later time."


End file.
